


Mehr als 10 Dinge

by Rosethouartsickxx



Series: Hermione & Lucius [Post-Canon; Random + Sweet] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, Adult Hermione Granger, Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag von Hermine Granger und Lucius Malfoy. Zuckersüß, lockerleicht und dezent unrealistisch. Es besteht die massive Gefahr, dass alle ein bisschen aus der Rolle fallen. Ganz leichte Kost. Beitrag zum "10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse"-Projekt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Hermione & Lucius [Post-Canon; Random + Sweet] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. I hate the way you talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist ein Beitrag zum 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse-Projekt (auf Fanfiktion.de) und es ist wirklich... fluffy. Und hier sind alle ein bisschen out of character, out of canon, ich... ich hab hier echt keine Entschuldigung für. Ich hoffe, es gefällt irgendwem - und ich komm nicht direkt in die Hölle <33

  


**1 – I hate the way you talk to me**

  
  
„Ist dir bewusst, dass es viel gesünder wäre, die Treppe zu nehmen?“ Wenn Lucius diesen belehrenden Tonfall anschlägt, dann denkt sie nicht einmal im Traum daran, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es schneller gehen würde. Diese Fahrstühle sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren.“  
  
„Hab ich dich vielleicht gezwungen, hier einzusteigen? Wir hätten uns auch unten treffen können.“  
  
„Aber dann müsste ich auf deine Gesellschaft verzichten und das möchte ich nicht.“  
  
„Glaub nicht, dass mir dein geraspeltes Süßholz schmeckt.“ Der Fahrstuhl hält an, ein Mann mit blauem Umhang steigt ein und hört nur den letzten Teil ihres Satzes. Er wirkt bestürzt. Als hätte sie da etwas Anstößiges gesagt. Sie spürt, wie sie errötet. Neben ihr verkneift Lucius sich Lachen, das ihm erst vergeht, als der Fahrstuhl wieder anfährt. Er hasst die Aufzüge im Ministerium. Er hat vielleicht sogar ein wenig Angst, eines Tages hier zu verenden, aber zugeben würde er das natürlich nie.   
  
Beim nächsten Halt steigt der Zauberer im blauen Umhang aus und lässt dabei fast seinen Koffer fallen, so eilig hat er es. Auf Lucius Gesicht hat sich ein feines Schmunzeln ausgebreitet.  
  
„Er dachte bestimmt, du fällst gleich über mich her.“ Er legt einen Arm um sie, doch sie reißt sich von ihm los. So nicht.  
  
„Scher dich zum Teufel!“  
  
„Na, na, Miss Granger, achten Sie auf Ihr loses Mundwerk.“


	2. And the way you cut your hair

**2 – And the way you cut your hair**

  
  
Ein Fremder steht vor ihrer Wohnungstür.  
  
„Sag mir bitte, dass man das rückgängig machen kann.“  
  
„Gefällt es dir nicht?“  
  
„Du siehst aus wie… wie Draco.“ Hermine vermeidet es, ihn mit seinem Sohn zu vergleichen. So richtig warm sind Draco und sie nämlich immer noch nicht miteinander geworden. Und allmählich zweifelt Hermine daran, dass sie sich jemals nicht unwohl fühlen wird, wenn sie in der Nähe ihres ehemaligen Mitschülers ist.  
  
„Aus dem Mund von vielen anderen Frauen wäre das ein Kompliment.“  
  
„Ich bin aber nicht viele andere Frauen. Ich bin nicht Astoria Greengrass.“  
  
„Weiß ich doch, weiß ich doch.“ Er lächelt. „Und ich weiß auch, du hörst das nicht gerne, aber manchmal hast du wirklich mehr mit Zissy gemein, als man meinen sollte.“ Zissy. Diese Abkürzung für Narzissa Malfoy, die quasi ein Kosename ist, hört sie noch viel weniger gerne. Selbst wenn Narzissa sich am anderen Ende der Welt befindet. Selbst wenn Lucius und sie sich nur noch wenige Male im Jahr sehen und sich manchmal pragmatische Postkarten schicken. Selbst wenn sie eines Tages irgendwo am Nordpol tot umfällt. „Sie hat meinen Friseur fast ermordet.“  
  
„Soweit wollte ich nicht gehen, aber… man kann das wieder rückgängig machen, oder?“  
  
„Bis morgen sind sie nachgewachsen, wenn du dir das wirklich wünscht.“  
  
„Wenn ich mir das wirklich wünsche?“  
  
„Ja. Was du dir wünscht, das werde ich mir wünschen und der Rest fügt sich wie von Zauberhand.“ Das klingt fast so, als hätte er eine gewisse Macht über seine Haare. Warum kann sie das nicht von sich behaupten? Wieso tun ausgerechnet ihre Haare grundsätzlich das, was sie wollen? „Kann ich jetzt reinkommen oder wolltest du mich noch ein wenig anstarren?“  
  
„Du kannst morgen wiederkommen. So will ich dich nicht hier haben. Das kann man sich ja nicht angucken.“  
  
„Sei froh, dass mein Ego so groß ist… sonst hätte das jetzt wirklich wehgetan.“  
  
„Bis morgen, Lucius.“  
  
„Bis morgen, Liebling.“


	3. I hate the way you drive my car

**3 – I hate the way you drive my car**

  
  
„Halt sofort an!“ Hermine hat Todesangst. Dabei weiß sie nicht einmal, ob sie sich mehr um ihr eigenes Leben oder um seins fürchtet. Als er seine linke Hand locker vom Lenkrad nimmt, um den Radiosender zu verstellen, obwohl sie sicherlich mit 120 Meilen pro Stunde unterwegs sind, schlägt ihr Magen einen Purzelbaum. „Sofort!“  
  
Ohne den Blinker zu setzen oder den anderen Autofahrern irgendwie mitzuteilen, was er vorhat, bringt er das Auto am Straßenrand zum Stehen. Genau genommen setzt er alle vier Räder auf ein Rübenfeld.   
  
„Fahrerwechsel!“  
  
„Du hast wirklich gar kein Vertrauen in mich.“ Seufzend öffnet er die Fahrertür und sie begegnen sich vor der Motorhaube. Er versucht, sie zu küssen, aber sie weicht ihm geschickt aus, setzt sich hinters Steuer und drückt auffordernd auf die Hupe. Gemächlich nimmt er neben ihr Platz. „Du bist eine Tyrannin.“  
  
„Und du bist ein Raser. Was machst du, wenn ein Reh die Straße kreuzt? Oder wenn da hinter der Kurve Kinder spielen? Das hier ist kein Besen, du kannst nicht mal eben so zehn Meter nach oben abweichen.“  
  
„Ich fahre seit dreißig Jahren in regelmäßigen Abständen Auto. Es ist noch nie etwas passiert. Ich habe Reflexe wie ein Tiger.“  
  
„Auch Tiger werden alt. Und langsam.“ Nun tut er ausnahmsweise einmal so, als könnte er sie nicht hören und macht sich wieder am Radio zu schaffen. Demonstrativ setzt sie den Blinker, obwohl weit und breit kein anderes Auto in Sicht ist, und rollt mit dem Wagen langsam wieder auf die Straße. Als sie auf das Gaspedal drückt und einen Gang höher schaltet, faucht sie wie eine hochzufriedene Raubkatze. Lucius dreht am Lautstärkeregler.


	4. I hate it when you stare

**4 – I hate it when you stare**

  
  
„Guck nicht so.“ Sie wendet den Blick von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. Er liegt noch im Bett, blättert durch den Roman, den sie gestern Abend angefangen hat, als er schon geschlafen hat, und beobachtet sie dabei über den Rand des Buches hinweg.  
  
„Darf ich dich jetzt nicht mehr ansehen?“  
  
„Doch. Aber nicht starren… da fühle ich mich direkt wieder schlecht angezogen.“ Dabei muss sie heute doch wirklich präsentabel aussehen. In den nächsten zehn Stunden würde sie weiß Gott wie vielen Menschen unter die Augen treten müssen, die sie alle beurteilen – und eventuell verurteilen – würden. Wenn sie einen schlechten Eindruck machte, dann würde auch der Bund für Elfenrechte einen schlechten Eindruck machen.  
  
„Ich finde nicht, dass du dich schlecht anziehst. Ich sehe es lediglich lieber, wenn du so wenig wie möglich trägst.“   
  
„Du bist schrecklich… du könntest wenigstens sagen, dass ich hübsch aussehe! Hübsch und kompetent!“  
  
„Du siehst hübsch und kompetent aus.“  
  
„Und jetzt vielleicht so, dass ich es dir glauben kann?“  
  
„Niemand wird an deiner Kompetenz zweifeln. Egal, was du anhast. Egal, was für einen Unsinn du heute von dir geben wirst…“  
  
„Der Bund für Elfenrechte ist kein Unsinn!“  
  
„Ich werde dir jetzt nicht widersprechen, aber ich werde dir auch nicht zustimmen.“  
  
„Dann brauchst du dich auch nicht zu wundern, wenn ich den Abend lieber mit ein paar Elfen verbringe als mit dir.“


	5. I hate your big dumb combat boots

**5 – I hate your big dumb combat boots**

  
  
„Wo hast du die denn ausgegraben?“ Lucius misslingt es nie, sie zu überraschen. Besonders seine modischen Aussetzer sind immer wieder überwältigend, weil sie so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollen. „Hast du die einem Piraten gestohlen?“  
  
„Sehr komisch. Das war früher modisch.“  
  
„Du kannst auch einfach sagen, wenn du keine Lust hast, mit mir wandern zu gehen.“ Sie weiß, dass er nicht unbedingt mitkommen will. Sie will ihn auch gar nicht so unbedingt dabei haben. Es wäre auch mal wieder schön, Zeit mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen und sich dabei nicht merkwürdig zu fühlen. Und die ganze Zeit zu hoffen, dass niemand etwas Falsches sagte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich keine Siebenmeilenstiefel besitze.“ Es tut ihm leid, dass er sich nicht so besonders gut mit ihren Eltern versteht. Auch wenn ihre Eltern dank eines etwas zu gut gelungenen Gedächtniszaubers keine Erinnerungen mehr daran haben, wie sie im Alter von dreizehn Jahren Lucius Malfoy den Tod gewünscht hat.


	6. And the way you read my mind

**6 – And the way you read my mind**

  
  
Ihre Beine sind schwer und ihre Füße kribbeln, als sie die Wanderschuhe aufschnürt und sich auf ihr Bett fallen lässt. Es waren keine sieben Meilen gewesen, sondern zwanzig Meilen und es trifft sie ein bisschen, dass ihr Vater eine bessere Kondition hat als sie selbst.   
  
Ihre Eltern haben nach Lucius gefragt. Das haben sie sich so angewöhnt. Wenn Lucius hier wäre, dann würde er auch fragen, wie es ihren Eltern geht. Aber Lucius ist nicht hier und darüber ist sie ganz froh, denn so kann sie sich eine halbe Stunde unter die Dusche stellen, ohne sich was von wegen Wasserverschwendung anhören zu müssen. Trotzdem hat sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie den Wasserhahn zudreht, sich in ein Handtuch wickelt und aus der Dusche steigt. Als sie einen Blick in den beschlagenen Spiegel wirft, bleibt ihr fast das Herz stehen. Seinen Tonfall würde sie überall erkennen, selbst wenn er quer über einen Spiegel schreibt.  
  
 _Wenn du das hier lesen kannst, dann hättest du dich besser für ein Vollbad entschieden. Hoffentlich bist du wenigstens sauber geworden._


	7. I hate you so much that it makes me sick

**7 – I hate you so much that it makes me sick**

  
  
„ _Du bist zum Kotzen_.“ Wie oft hat sie ihm das schon versichert? Unzählige Male. Aber noch nie hat sie Sekunden danach ein ganz fieses Kitzeln hinten in ihrem Hals gespürt. Sie schlägt die Hände vor den Mund und versucht, eine rationale Entscheidung zu treffen. Was ist auf lange Sicht widerlicher? Sich in das Becken der Spüle zu erbrechen, in dem sie normalerweise ihr Geschirr wusch? Den Weg ins Badezimmer auf sich zu nehmen? Sie kann keine Entscheidung treffen, als der Würgereiz urplötzlich von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwunden ist.  
  
„Was war das? Hast du mich verhext?“ Er lächelt sie ganz und gar unschuldig an. Das kann sie ihm unmöglich glauben. „Du hast mich verhext.“  
  
„Ich will dich nur auf deine Ausdrucksweise aufmerksam machen. Du könntest wirklich darauf verzichten, dich immer so vulgär zu geben.“  
  
„Lucius… ist dir bekannt, dass ich nicht deine Tochter bin?“  
  
„Um Gottes Willen. Natürlich ist mir das bekannt.“   
  
„Warum dann diese ständigen Versuche, mich zu erziehen?“ Sie tritt einen Schritt auf ihn zu und funkelt ihn bedrohlich an. „Wieso immer diese ständigen Verbesserungen? Siehst du so viel Potenzial in mir, dass du mich nicht so nehmen kannst wie ich bin?“  
  
„Ich nehme dich jederzeit gerne so wie du bist.“  
  
„Pfui. Wer von uns beiden ist jetzt vulgär?“ Er lächelt immer noch, aber dabei sieht er gar nicht mehr so unschuldig aus.


	8. It even makes me rhyme

**8 – It even makes me rhyme**

  
  
Lucius beobachtet sie dabei, wie sie frisch gedruckte Flyer, die ihre Leser über den Bund für Elfenrechte informieren sollen, in ministeriumsgerechte Memos umarbeitet. Natürlich ist es umständlich gewesen, die Flyer ganz klassisch in einem Copy-Shop anfertigen zu lassen. Natürlich fand sie auch der Copy-Shop-Angestellte seltsam, weil sie ganz offensichtlich so irre ist, an die Existenz von Elfen zu glauben.  
  
„Das Memo ist schief geworden.“ Er rührt keinen Finger, sondern gibt einfach nur seine Fehlerdiagnose ab. Am liebsten würde sie ihn mit der Spitze des Memos ins Auge stechen. „Du müsstest dir wirklich nicht die Mühe machen, das mit der Hand zu erledigen. Du kannst hexen, hast du das vergessen?“  
  
„Hast du das vergessen? Wann gibt es heute Abendessen? Schief ist das geworden… weißt du, Lucius, du bist auch nicht perfekt. Du könntest mir auch helfen. Es geht immerhin um Elfen.“


	9. I  hate the way you're always right

**9 – I hate the way you're always right**

  
  
Neben ihr räuspert sich Draco Malfoy gefühlt zum zehnten Mal in weniger als fünf Minuten und Hermine wünscht sich, woanders zu sein. Egal wo, einfach irgendwoanders. Der Besuch einer Feierlichkeit, die von der Familie Greengrass ausgerichtet wird, klang schon in der Theorie nicht nach einem Zuckerschlecken, aber in der Praxis ist es noch schlimmer. Besonders schlimm ist es eigentlich nur deshalb, weil sie hier alleine mit der Kernfamilie Greengrass, Draco Malfoy und zwei Frauen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, steht. Lucius ist beinahe schon notorisch unpünktlich, das weiß sie und sie kann sich nur dafür hassen, dass sie trotzdem nie zu spät dran ist.   
  
„Du weißt, dass du auch ohne Aufforderung mit mir sprechen darfst, oder?“ Sie kann gar nicht anders als Draco anzustarren. Bislang hat er wirklich nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er sich gerne mit ihr unterhalten würde. Doch er ist auch beharrlich neben ihr stehen geblieben. Vermutlich aus irgendeinem schrägen Pflichtgefühl heraus.  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Gut.“ Noch so ein Räuspern. „Ich meine, mich begeistert das alles immer noch nicht wirklich, aber wir sollten vielleicht trotzdem ab und zu miteinander reden.“  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir das.“ Aber eigentlich will sie das nicht wirklich. Unauffällig riskiert sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und hat auf einmal Lucius Stimme im Ohr, obwohl von ihm immer noch keine Spur zu sehen ist. _Du solltest deine Uhr um eine Stunde zurückdrehen. Das würde dir bei Zeiten viel Elend ersparen._


	10. I  hate it when you lie

**10 – I hate it when you lie**

  
  
Ein eigenartiger Duft hat sich in ihrem Flur ausgebreitet. Sie schnuppert an Lucius Jacke, dem einzigen Kleidungsstück an der Garderobe, das noch nicht dort hing, als sie an diesem Morgen das Haus verlassen hat. Das ist es. Rosenblüten.  
  
Sie tauschen die üblichen Phrasen aus. Wie geht es dir. Wie war dein Tag. Was sollen wir heute Abend essen? Kochst du? Koche ich? Gehen wir aus? „Warum lügst du mich an?“ Er horcht auf, lächelt sie allerdings weiterhin an.  
  
„Wann soll ich gelogen haben?“  
  
„Heute. Du hast dich mit ihr getroffen, oder? Mit Narzissa.“ Es ist lächerlich, dass es ihr immer noch schwer fällt, diesen Namen einfach auszusprechen. Es ist ja bloß ein Name. Und Lucius scheut sich ja auch nicht, von Ronald Weasley zu sprechen, wenn es einen guten Grund dazu gibt.   
  
„Ich habe mich nicht heute mit ihr getroffen. Sondern gestern.“  
  
„Das hättest du erwähnen können?“  
  
„Warum sollte ich es erwähnen? Es war kein besonders aufregendes Treffen.“  
  
„Trotzdem hättest du mir sagen können, dass sie im Land ist.“  
  
„Wieso? Wolltest _du_ sie etwa treffen?“  
  
„Lüg mich einfach nicht an.“ Er öffnet den Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, aber sie ist schneller. „Und verschweig mir auch nichts. Das gibt mir immer so ein komisches Gefühl. Oder willst du, dass ich mich komisch fühle? Dann mach nur weiter so.“


	11. I  hate it when you make me laugh

**11 – I hate it when you make me laugh**

  
  
„Siehst du den Mann dahinten? Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts. Bei seiner ZAG-Prüfung hat er statt einer Tasse sich selbst in einen Hasen verwandelt.“ Es ist eine von diesen wenig interessanten Ministeriumsveranstaltungen, bei denen Hermine keinen kennt, obwohl sie seit Jahren im Ministerium arbeitet. Da braucht es wirklich Lucius und seine gehässigen Hintergrundinformationen, mit denen er bei Gott und der Welt aufwarten kann.   
  
„Und? Ist er durchgefallen?“ Andere Leute würden das nicht fragen. Hermine kann nichts dafür, dass sie das Ergebnis einer so grandios gescheiterten Prüfung interessiert, die nichts mit ihrem eigenen Leben zu tun hat. So ist sie eben.   
  
„Nein. Man war sich einig, dass er die Erwartungen übertroffen hat.“  
  
„Dann ist es ja nur halb so schlimm.“  
  
„Geht so. Er ist danach nur noch Roger Rabbit gerufen worden. Das hat ihm sehr zu schaffen gemacht.“ Hermine entfährt ein leises Kichern, auch wenn es gar nicht so besonders witzig ist. Als Lucius dann seine Nase kräuselt, als wäre er ein Hase, da verliert sie für einen kurzen Moment die Fassung. Wenn er anfängt, Grimassen zu schneiden, dann ist es bei ihr immer ganz schnell vorbei.   
  
„Hör auf! Der arme Mann!“  
  
„Ach, so arm ist er nicht.“  
  
„Nicht? Sag bloß, sein Leben hat nach diesem Schicksalsschlag noch eine gute Wendung genommen?“  
  
„Das kann man wohl sagen. Er ist Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen.“


	12. Even worse when you make me cry

**12 – Even worse when you make me cry**

  
  
„Nicht…“   
  
Sie kann nicht anders. Es ist ihr unangenehm und peinlich, aber ihre Augen brennen und die erste Träne läuft bereits an ihrem linken Nasenflügel vorbei über ihre Wange. Lucius beißt sich auf die Lippe und sieht dabei ehrlich schuldbewusst aus. Aber das ändert ja wirklich nichts.  
  
„Das hättest du mir eher sagen können.“  
  
„Bis gestern stand es einfach noch nicht fest… und warum hätte ich dir schlechte, ungesicherte Nachrichten verkünden sollen? Abgesehen davon ist es eigentlich gar nicht der Rede wert. Kent ist eigentlich genauso weit weg wie Los Angeles, Tanger oder der Nordpol. Das ist streng genommen alles nur ein… Katzensprung.“  
  
Krummbein schnurrt, als würde es um ihn gehen und presst seinen Kopf tröstend gegen ihr Bein. Doch das ändert auch nichts daran, dass Lucius sie doch immer wieder ein bisschen anlügen wird. Egal wie unglücklich er sie damit macht.


	13. I hate the way you're not around

**13 – I hate the way you're not around**

  
  
Sie sind im Atrium verabredet, doch Lucius ist noch nicht da. Natürlich nicht. Er ist ja auch erst drei Minuten zu spät und damit ist es in seiner Welt noch mindestens zehn Minuten zu früh, um sich blicken zu lassen.   
  
Als sie am anderen Ende des Atriums einen hellen, blonden Haarschopf entdeckt, da will sie sich schon freuen und ihn loben, weil er sie nicht ganz so lange warten lässt wie sonst. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkennt sie, dass die Haare ein bisschen zu lang und von tiefschwarzen Strähnen durchzogen sind. Zissy. Der grässliche Spitzname bohrt sich wie eine Nadel in ihr Fleisch. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, verschwindet sie im nächsten Kamin.


	14. And the fact that you didn't call

**14 – And the fact that you didn't call**

  
  
„Hat er immer noch nicht angerufen?“ Harry schneidet von sich aus eigentlich nie das Lucius-Thema an. Insgesamt gehen er und auch Ginny deutlich besser damit um, als sie es je erwartet hätte und auch Ron verblüfft sie immer wieder, wenn er ihr freundliche Weihnachtskarten schreibt und sie fragt, wie es ihr geht, wann immer sie einander über den Weg laufen. Es ist nicht mehr so wie früher, aber es ist auch nicht furchtbar. Es ist alles nicht selbstverständlich und Hermine weiß das. Manchmal, nicht mehr so oft, aber manchmal eben, da fragt sie sich, ob er das wirklich wert ist.   
  
Stumm schüttelt sie den Kopf. Harry sieht sie mitleidig an und dieses Mitleid, das ist das Schlimmste überhaupt. Sie will keine von diesen Frauen sein, mit denen man Mitleid hat. Keine von diesen Frauen, die warten und warten und ihre Lebenszeit an jemanden verschwenden, der ihnen gerne beim Warten zusieht.


	15. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you

**15 – But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you**

  
  
Auf ihrem Küchentisch steht ein Strauß roter Rosen. Das ist kitschig. Das ist zu viel. Das ist typisch. Sie sucht nach einer Karte, einer schriftlichen Entschuldigung, doch sie findet nichts. Ärgerlich, weil sie sich mal wieder zu viel versprochen hat und weil die Blumen rein theoretisch von sonst wem sein können, geht sie ins Badezimmer und stellt sich unter die Dusche.   
  
Der Wasserdampf hat eine Botschaft freigelegt und ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie sich in ein Handtuch einwickelt.  
  
 _Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich bin zu alt für so ein Drama. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde dir eine Abschrift von Narzissas Terminkalender verschaffen, damit du ihr wirklich nie über den Weg laufen musst. Ich werde mich selbst aus diesem Terminkalender streichen, wenn du das willst. Ich würde hier schon mit der Abschrift anfangen, wenn dein Spiegel etwas größer wäre. Ich werde dir einen neuen Spiegel kaufen. Ich liebe dich._


	16. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.

**16 – Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.**

  
  
„Ich bin auch zu alt für so ein Drama.“ Sie hat sich nicht angekündigt, sondern ist einfach bei ihm aufgetaucht. Ihre Haare sind noch nass und sie ist froh, dass sie ihn nicht bei einer besonders interessanten Aktivität stört. Er liest. Er sieht ein wenig gelangweilt aus. Das macht sie froh und das ist grässlich. „Und ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass es ein Problem ist, wie alt du bist oder wie alt ich bin oder dass überhaupt irgendwelche Zahlen ein Problem für uns sind, aber du bringst nicht das Beste in mir zum Vorschein.“  
  
„Sondern? Das Schlimmste?“ Er findet, dass sie übertreibt. Das kann sie ganz genau hören.  
  
„Das auch nicht unbedingt… aber ich bin manchmal so eifersüchtig. Und so besitzergreifend. Ich wüsste am liebsten ganz genau, wo du bist. Worüber du mit deiner Frau redest.“  
  
„Narzissa ist nicht mehr meine Frau.“  
  
„Auf dem Papier schon. Sie trägt immer noch deinen Nachnamen, ihr gehört immer noch die Hälfte von Malfoy Manor und ich… ich werde sie nie ersetzen können und ich will das auch gar nicht.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Ich will nicht mit dir alt werden.“ Er seufzt. Natürlich. Auch das weiß er. „Aber ich will dich auch nicht loslassen. Ich bin so… egoistisch.“  
  
„Bist du fertig?“  
  
„Fertig?“  
  
„Mit deinem Monolog? Wir sind hier nicht „Die Elenden“… du musst mir doch nichts versprechen. Wenn ich jemanden wollte, der die nächsten zwanzig Jahre bei mir bleibt, dann würde ich mir jemanden suchen, der auf mich angewiesen ist.“  
  
„Ich fühle mich auch so, als wäre ich auf dich angewiesen.“   
  
„Das Gefühl vergeht. Glaub mir. Und vielleicht gefällst du dir dann auch wieder besser. Vielleicht siehst du dann, was ich schon die ganze Zeit sehen kann.“ Er lächelt und legt das Buch aus den Händen. „Bleibst du oder musst du zurück in die Garderobe, dich für die nächste Szene umziehen und abpudern lassen?“  
  
„Witzig. Wirklich witzig.“


End file.
